A Note of Terminology and on URIs and URLs
A description of terms is provided herein in the DESCRIPTION OF EXAMPLE EMBODIMENTS section.
Uniform Resource Identifiers (URIs) and Uniform Resource Locators (URLs) are written herein without periods, but rather “*dot*” is used to denote a period in the actual URI or URL.